dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Alice no País das Maravilhas (1951)
Alice no País das Maravilhas (no original em inglês: Alice in Wonderland) é o 13º longa-metragem produzido pela Disney. Lançado em 1951, o filme é uma adaptação do romance de Lewis Carroll - "Alice in Wonderland" (publicado em 1865) - e sua continuação - "Through the Looking-Glass" (publicado em 1871). Antes do desenvolvimento do filme, Walt Disney já havia feito uma série que mistura animação e live-action, intitulado: "Alice Comedies" lançado em 1924. Porém foi só com o sucesso do filme "Branca de Neve e os sete anões" lançado em 1937, que Walt Disney decidiu fazer o filme. A segunda guerra mundial forçou a Disney atrasar o projeto do filme. Durante essa época de guerra, a Disney só tinha recursos para fazer filmes curtos. Só depois, com o fim da guerra e o sucesso do filme "Song of the South" que o estúdio voltou a trabalhar no projeto. Em seu lançamento, o filme não atraiu o público que se esperava, apoiado pela imprensa que criticou as liberdades tomadas com a obra original. No estúdio, os criadores do filme, inclusive Walt Disney, sentiam que o filme não atendeu às suas expectativas. Apesar de seus problemas, o filme ganhou o status de "clássico" com o tempo. Em 2010, foi lançado pela Disney uma adaptação com mistura de live-action com animação, dirigido por Tim Burton. Elenco Créditos Canções (1ª versão) # "Abertura": Trio Madrigal e Trio Melodia # "Rosas cor de Carmim": Therezinha Marçal, Trio Madrigal e Trio Melodia # "No Meu Mundo": Therezinha Marçal # "Muito Bom Conselho": Therezinha Marçal # "É Tarde": Estêvão Mattinhos # "Gaita de Foles do Marinheiro": Almirante # "A Corrida da Convenção": Almirante # "Nós Vamos Defumar": Almirante # "Como Passou? Aperte a Minha Mão": Apolo Correia e Túlio Berti # "Papai Guilhermino Está Velho Demais": Apolo Correia e Túlio Berti # "A Foca e o Carpinteiro": Apolo Correia, Túlio Berti e Hamilton Ferreira # "O Jardim das Flores": Suzy Kirby, Wanda da Silveira e Therezinha Marçal # "A E I O U": Wellington Botelho # "Twas Brillig": José Vasconcellos # "Um Bom Desaniversário": Otávio França, Orlando Drummond e Therezinha Marçal # "Quem Está Pintando Minhas Rosas Cor de Carmim?": Sarah Nobre Canções (2ª versão) # "Abertura": Coro # "Rosas cor de Carmim": Adriana Torres e Coro # "No Meu Mundo": Adriana Torres # "Muito Bom Conselho": Adriana Torres # "É Tarde": Cleonir dos Santos # "Gaita de Foles do Marinheiro": Desconhecido # "A Corrida da Convenção": Desconhecido # "Nós Vamos Defumar": Desconhecido # "Como Passou? Aperte a Minha Mão": Paulo Vignolo # "Papai Guilhermino Está Velho Demais": Paulo Vignolo # "A Foca e o Carpinteiro": Joaquim Luís Motta e Paulo Vignolo # "O Jardim das Flores": Adriana Torres e Coro # "A E I O U": Márcio Seixas # "Twas Brillig": Marco Ribeiro # "Um Bom Desaniversário": Isaac Bardavid, Carlos Marques e Adriana Torres # "Quem Está Pintando Minhas Rosas Cor de Carmim?": Nelly Amaral Categoria:Filmes da Disney Categoria:Filmes de Animação Categoria:Desenhos Animados